Low angle x-ray scattering from purified forms of both the inner and outer membranes from E. coli strain K-12 have been measured. The first experiments were done on the wet forms of vesicles purified from the cellular membranes. A single maxima in the x-ray scattering curve occurs at a spacing of about 1/110 Angstrom units. Partial drying of pellets from the outer membrane leads to orientation of the lamellar vesicles probably due to their collapse. This did not seem to occur with the inner membrane fractions. The temporal stability of the purified forms of both the inner and outer membranes has been examined by low angle x-ray scattering. The results indicate that some detectable changes in both fractions occur upon aging at both minus 50 degrees and 4 degrees C. Work is now centered on careful recording of the low angle x-ray data for both membrane fractions under carefully controlled drying conditions.